


悬崖下的黑蛇药师

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 2015年给朋友的生贺文为车而车，毫无剧情和逻辑可言*标题捏他《悬崖上的金鱼公主》，以及攻其实是条蛇妖但是当时太仓促没写出来……





	悬崖下的黑蛇药师

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年给朋友的生贺文  
> 为车而车，毫无剧情和逻辑可言  
> *标题捏他《悬崖上的金鱼公主》，以及攻其实是条蛇妖但是当时太仓促没写出来……

容止踉踉跄跄地向前跑去，身后跟着十几个气势汹汹的佣兵。  
前面是一处悬崖，乳白色的雾气让悬崖看起来深不见底。容止猛地停住脚步，绝望的看着眼前的悬崖。  
没有路了。  
容止喘着气看着佣兵，嘴角勾起一个苦涩的笑容，然后纵身跳进了深不见底的山谷。  
混混沌沌的一辈子，自己被自己蠢死的一辈子。  
就这样吧。容止闭着眼睛想。  
……  
容止睁开眼睛，看着头顶上的石壁楞了半天。  
这什么地方？容止头痛欲裂，他隐约记得自己遭人背叛然后被佣兵追杀，最后迫不得己跳下悬崖。  
那他不应该是已经死了吗？怎么还会在这里？  
“醒了？”一个低沉的声音响起，容止抬头望去，一个高大的男人站在山洞口，手里还拿着一个木碗。  
男人走到他身边坐下，扶起容止，然后把木碗递给他。  
“你身上还有伤，只能吃清淡一点的东西。”男人说道，“我叫黑祁，是住在山谷里的药师，昨天出去时见到你躺在水潭里便把你带了回来。”  
“谢谢你救了我，”容止低着头看着手里的碗，“我叫容止。”  
“那你好好休息，我不打扰你了。”  
“嗯。”  
黑祁走出山洞，回头看了一眼已经躺下的容止，不知道在想什么。  
几天之后，容止的伤已经好了大半，他准备向黑祁告别，寻找回到山谷上面的路。  
既然他还没有死，那么那些背叛他的人就要做好死的准备。  
“你要走？”黑祁皱眉。  
“我已经打扰了你很久了，”容止低头看着手里的茶，“我还有事情要做，不能再耽误下去了。”  
黑祁沉默了一会，然后才开口说道：“再等几天，你的伤还没好。”  
容止也没拒绝，君子报仇十年不晚，他不差这几天。  
哪里知道这就是一辈子。  
第二天黑祁一大早就来找他，说要带他去一个好地方。  
容止看着他一副像小孩子要给别人分享自己秘密一样的表情哭笑不得，只好应了他跟他一起出去。  
黑祁带着容止穿过一片树林，眼前突然出现了一大片桃花林，此时正是初春，嫣红的桃花简直要将人淹没，风卷起大量桃花瓣向远处飞去。黑祁拉着容止继续往前走，不多时便走到一个深潭，潭水清澈，几片桃花落在水上，水里的鱼甩着尾巴扑上来一口便把桃花瓣吞下去。  
“在这等我一会。”黑祁说完便走开了。  
黑祁的身影刚刚消失在容止的视野里，一只野狼就出现在了容止的身后。  
容止早就注意到了那只野狼的存在，他慢慢地转身盯着野狼，等待着野狼的下一步动作。  
野狼压低身子，下一瞬便朝着容止扑了过来。  
容止向旁边一滚躲开野狼的攻击，野狼锲而不舍又追了上来，容止几步蹬上一棵桃树，那只狼竟然也跳了上来。容止心里一惊，在野狼扑过来的时候往旁边再次一避，却忘记了自己在树上，他直接就从树上滚了下来，后背撞到地上差点没吐出一口血。  
“容止！！”黑祁的怒吼声从背后传来，容止眼前闪过一道影子，那只狼就被撞飞了出去，接着他就被拥入了一个结实的怀抱。  
“该死的，我就不该把你一个人留在这里。”黑祁不停地责怪自己的粗心大意，他能遇到这个人已经是难得，他不想失去。  
“你先放开我。”容止皱眉，他不习惯被一个男人这样抱着。  
“不行，”黑祁鼓起勇气缓缓说道，“我不会放开你的，也不会让你离开，我喜欢你。”  
容止的脑子里像炸开了一道雷，他回想起这几天黑祁的照顾，他早就应该觉得不对的，正常人怎么会对一个陌生人这么尽心尽力？  
离开他？容止似乎有些不愿意，也许是感谢他这几天对自己的照顾不忍心伤他的心，还是说……  
你不就是喜欢他嘛。  
容止被自己脑子里的声音吓到了，他就这样站在原地一动不动，黑祁咬咬牙，把人横抱起来就往回跑。  
“你干什么？放我下来！”容止在黑祁肩上大喊。  
黑祁不管容止的喊叫，只管往山洞的方向跑。  
黑祁的速度快得难以置信，不一会儿就回到了山洞。黑祁把容止放下来，捂住他的眼睛，相当粗鲁地吻上他的嘴唇，舌头纠缠着在一起，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角留下，黑祁松开容止时两人之间拉出一条长长的银丝。  
容止被逼得眼角发红，微喘着气看着黑祁。  
容止本就是一副英气逼人的相貌，如今眼角微红，嘴唇肿胀，更是平添几分妩媚，看的黑祁下腹一阵发紧。  
刚才应该是吓到了吧。黑祁想。  
黑祁低头与容止额头相碰，手放在腰侧握住他修长的手，轻轻地摩挲着他手上的剑茧。  
“你可愿意？”黑祁低声问道。  
容止只是低着头不说话，黑祁眼中的光芒一点一点暗淡下去，最终他有些挫败地叹口气，松开容止的手转身想要走开。  
容止却突然扳住他的肩膀，努力地踮起脚，轻轻地亲了黑祁的脸一口。  
很轻的一个吻。黑祁却能清晰地感觉到那片温暖湿润的肌理触碰他皮肤时的美妙触感，像鸟类身上最柔软的绒羽掠过一样，似乎有点酥酥痒痒的感觉，让人想要索取更多。  
黑祁的腰被一双手搂住，容止闷闷的声音从后面传来：“只此一次……”  
黑祁猛地转身把容止抵到石壁上，低头在他的脖颈处细细地啃咬，衣襟被粗鲁地扯开，露出大片莹白的肌肤，淡色的两点遇到略有些冰冷的空气，立刻刺激得挺立了起来。黑祁叼住其中一点反复地啃咬舔舐，直到它变得红肿，轻轻一碰就能让容止浑身颤抖，黑祁才满意地放过它去对付另一颗。  
容止感觉自己的脸就要烧起来了。啧啧的水声从胸前传来，可怜的小点被残忍地折磨着直到肿胀发红，酥麻的感觉如电流般让他不停颤抖着，他无助地抓着黑祁的手臂，大口喘息着，却不知道自己想要什么。  
腰带被抽出，外袍掉落在地上，内衫也是半脱半就，黑祁不安分的手沿着没有一丝赘肉的后腰一路滑到那个隐秘的地方，试探性地放了一根手指进去。  
感觉到后穴被人侵犯，容止整个身体都僵硬了，他皱着眉头，努力适应着粗糙手指进入身体时的异样感。  
黑祁安慰般亲亲他的眼角，等他稍微适应了一点，黑祁又接连放入第二根和第三根。不顾容止抗议的眼神，缓缓地抽送起来。  
三根手指勾刮着温热的肠壁，一种容止从未有过的感觉刺激着他的大脑，他觉得自己全身的力气像被抽走了一样，如果不是黑祁一直扶着他的腰，恐怕容止早就像煮熟的面条一样瘫软在地上了。  
“唔……停下……”容止试图推开黑祁，却被黑祁进一步拉近，手指在不经意间撞上了敏感点，容止忍不住呻吟了一声，声音里满是他不敢想象的甜腻。黑祁目光暗了暗，转身把容止放到毛毯上，抽出手指时容止竟然有种莫名的空虚感，他犹豫了一下，然后抬起腿放到黑祁腰侧。黑祁微微一笑，俯身吻上他柔软的唇瓣，舌尖刷过牙龈和敏感的上颚，最后安抚般地卷着容止的舌。  
下一刻一个滚烫的物体抵在了后方，在容止被烫得浑身颤抖的时候，他被身前的人一次性贯穿到底，疼痛、撕裂和被填满的感觉从下腹升起传到他的大脑，容止仰起头喘气，手指紧紧地抓着黑祁的肩膀，力道之大让黑祁都忍不住皱眉。  
“很疼？”黑祁的手指抚过容止的脸颊，帮他擦掉脸上的泪水。  
“嗯……”  
“没事，一会儿就好了，”黑祁亲亲他的唇瓣，“以后的日子还很长呢……”  
“你什么意……啊！慢点！”  
黑祁没等他说完就开始律动起来。最初的疼痛过去之后便是如潮水一般的快感，炽热的物体摩擦着肠壁让容止如触电一样浑身颤抖，背部被有些粗糙的毛毯磨到发红，微微的刺痛感刺激着他，他忍不住收缩肠道企图让黑祁慢下来，但这只能招来更加猛烈的冲撞，每一次他都被撞得往前飘，立刻又被人拉回来并进入得更深。  
昏暗的环境让容止能清晰地感觉到黑祁的每一个动作，他能想象自己被撑开并且深入浅出的场景，红肿的肠壁努力地吞吐着黑祁的欲望，股间湿得不行，连身下的毛毯都被浸湿了一小片地方。那根深深埋在他身体里面的物体越来越炽热和肿胀，他甚至觉得自己已经被烫伤了。  
容止浑身无力地躺在毛毯上，身体深处的敏感点被反复撞击，快感逐步累积起来积聚在他身前早已挺立的欲望上。就在他即将到达顶峰的时候，黑祁突然伸手握住了他的欲望。  
容止闷哼一声，无法释放的感觉让他格外难受，他抓住黑祁的手腕想让他离开自己的欲望，黑祁却把他翻了个身，顶端接触到毛毯让容止忍不住大声呻吟，他颤抖着哭泣，祈求着快点结束。  
“等我。”黑祁有点嘶哑的声音从后面传来。  
“不行，嗯……求你哈啊……放开……”  
“嘘，小声点。要是有人路过的话，他们就能听到你的呻吟了，你想被别人发现，嗯？你想被别人看见你赤裸着躺在我身下大张着腿接纳我的样子？还是说你已经饥渴到连脸都不要的程度了？”  
“不要……不要……求求你，黑祁……”  
容止忍不住小声哭泣起来，后穴因为恐惧和羞耻而剧烈收缩起来。  
黑祁只是想小小地欺负一下容止，哪料他有这么大的反应。他连忙把人转回来，让容止面对着他坐在他的腿上。黑祁温柔地吻掉容止眼角的泪水，小声安抚着他。  
“乖，没事的，不会有人发现这里的。”黑祁一下一下地顺着容止的头发，“我怎么会让别人发现你呢？没事的别哭。”  
“混蛋！”容止哭着骂他。  
黑祁继续在他身体里抽插着，不久后两人同时到达了顶端，腿间湿了一片。容止躺在黑祁怀里累得一动不动，黑祁帮他仔细地清理了身体然后抱着他倒在毛毯上沉沉睡去。  
美好的一天。黑祁想。  
第二天容止彻底趴在毛毯上起不来了，黑祁一脸愧疚地帮他揉着腰。  
“你还要走吗？”黑祁小声问。  
“我能走吗？”容止瞪了他一眼。  
“别走好不好……”  
“得看你表现。”  
“我会对你好的<(￣ˇ￣)/”


End file.
